1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel nonflammable solvent composition having excellent characteristics as a solvent which can take the place of 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane (hereinafter abbreviated to "CFC-113"), and furthermore, it relates to a fluorine-based water-repellent/oil-repellent composition using the above-mentioned solvent composition and having water-repellent/oil-repellent properties, lubricating properties, mold release properties and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Most of chlorofluorocarbons (hereinafter abbreviated to "CFCs") are less toxic, incombustible and chemically stable, and various kinds of CFCs having different boiling points are available and therefore they have been utilized in many industrial fields. Above all, CFC-113 has been used as a degreasing solvent, a dispersant and a diluting solvent for a plastic material, a part of rubber materials and various composite materials by the utilization of its specific chemical characteristics.
In recent years, ozone holes which are due to unusual changes of earth environment have been discovered, and it has been elucidated that its main cause is organic chlorine-based compounds. Particularly chemically stable CFC-113 has a long life in the troposphere, and it diffuses and reaches the stratosphere. In the stratosphere, CFC-113 gives rise to photolysis under the influence of sunbeams to generate chlorine radicals. The thus generated chlorine radicals combine with ozone, so that an ozone layer is broken. Accordingly, the use of the organic chlorine-based compounds inclusive of the CFCs will be globally restricted and forbidden in the future. Among others, CFC-113 has a high ozone destruction coefficient, and hence its prompt replacement is desired and a severe schedule of reducing the employment of CFC-113 is justified.